


Oh Sweet Child of Mine

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Godparents, midwife!Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora and Peter have a baby together. This is the story in which little Meredith Camaria Quill comes into the galaxy and completes the family of space explorers.</p>
<p>Or Peter gets Gamora pregnant, she goes into labour and the gang are introduced to the new arrival with fluffy feelings all round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweet Child of Mine

Peter Quill was frantically pacing up and down on the main deck of the Milano - his usually carefree attitude replaced with an all-consuming anxiety for his girlfriend Gamora who could currently be heard screaming and groaning in pain as she fought to bring their little star baby into the galaxy. 

Turns out their little baby was capable of inflicting as much pain on its mother as she did on the numerous men she had killed. In response to a particularly long drawn out scream Peter made his way to descend the steps to where his girlfriend was in such agony but was stopped by Drax' meaty hand on his shoulder.

 

"Peter," Drax said, his hand twitching awkwardly where it rested on Peter's shoulder. "Gamora may be in pain but you must remember that she is doing this for your offspring. My own wife..." with the mention of his wife Drax trailed off with a grief-laden sigh and Peter reached out to pat him on the shoulder, his skin hard and rough under his palm. 

 

"Drax is right, man." Rocket said, his furry face peering up at him. "Gamora is having your kid and when it is all over it will be worth it." Realising the sentimental bullshit that he had just said, the raccoon quickly said, "You know cos then we can get back to stealing and beating up pricks as normal." 

 

Peter chuckled and petted Rocket's head, knowing just how much he secretly enjoyed the sign of affection. 

 

Another loud shriek from Gamora had Peter tensing where he stood but once again he was reassured by his comrades (he still wasn't used to referring to them as his friends). 

 

"Quill, she's in good hands - I mean branches..." Rocket said, laughing hysterically at his own joke.

 

Peter nodded in agreement. Rocket was right. Gamora was safe with Groot. He still didn't understand how Groot had the knowledge to deliver a child. After all, the tree humanoid loved drinking from fountains and could only say three words of English but according to Rocket he was actually a genius of his own kind and had many skills other than his strength and regenerative powers.

 

So Peter had trusted Groot to take care of his lover and to safely deliver their child. He could hear the soothing tones of Groot's grunting phrase, 'I am Groot' which Rocket translated to 'Everything is going well, just breathe."

 

The next moment a baby's small cry tore through the air as it made its entrance into this world and Peter's heart skipped a beat at the sound. A grin spread across his face and his fingers twitched with excitement as he imagined what it would feel like to hold his child in his arms. Was this what his parents had felt at the moment of his birth, he wondered? This inexplicable sense of complete contentment and joy. 

 

With a creak of rusty metal Groot's head appeared from the lower deck of the ship, a huge smile on his wooden face. "I am Groot." He said, which Peter took to mean 'You may come in now.'

 

Peter quickly threw himself forward, jumping down the steps and skipping over to the green figure of Gamora where she lay on the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms. 

 

Gamora's fatigued eyes landed on Peter and despite her utter exhaustion she smiled. "Come and meet our daughter, Peter." She said, holding out a green hand.

 

Peter's heart sped up again at the mention of a _daughter,_  it was a _girl_  and he was so wonderfully happy that he thought he might burst with feeling. He reached out and took Gamora's hand in his own, his fingers interlinking with hers as she drew him closer to the bed and to the sleeping little bundle on her chest.

 

With his free hand Peter reached out and gently pushed back the blanket to finally reveal the perfect little form of his newborn daughter. Her skin was an emerald green just like her mother's but her hair was the same shade as her father's. When the little child opened her eyes Peter gasped at the sight of her perfect blue eyes, so like his own mother, Meredith's eyes had been, that he choked on a sob as the little girl stared up at him curiously. 

 

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's wrinkled forehead and chuckled when her small hands reached up to tug at his cherry red leather coat. 

 

"She's perfect." He whispered, stroking Gamora's sweaty face and kissing her softly on the lips. "Thank you for bringing her into this world." 

 

Gamora tilted her head, her dark eyes boring in Peter's. "It would not have been possible had you not saved the world in the first place. So thank you...Starlord." She teased, turning back to regard their tiny daughter.

 

Peter grinned and wrapped his arms around his two girls in pure contentment, his heart bursting with pride.

***

Half an hour later, the new parents called the rest of the gang in to introduce them to their new addition. 

 

Groot came in first, a wide smile plastered on his face as he beheld the picture that the new family made. Rocket followed looking awkward and uncomfortable - he never had been any good with children. Last but not least Drax entered the room, looking happy but with a hint of sadness at the memories that such a scene evoked.

 

They gathered at the side of the bed, peering into the blanket to catch a glimpse of the child inside.

 

"Guys," Peter said, lifting the baby into his arms so that his friends could see better, "Meet Meredith Camaria Quill." 

 

At the mention of Camaria, Drax' eyes filled with tears and he smiled at the little bundle fondly. Peter gently placed little Meredith in Drax' red patterned arms and watched as the alien caressed her tiny fingers reverently. "Thank you Peter and Gamora. That you would name your daughter after my own daughter that I long to hold once again has astounded me and I promise to care for this sweet child as though she were my own." Drax said sincerely, handing the baby back to Peter.

 

Next Peter handed Meredith to Rocket, laughing as the raccoon fumbled with the bundle until it was secured against his furry chest. 

 

"She's so bald..." Rocket exclaimed in bewilderment as everyone burst out laughing. "But hey, I guess she is pretty damn adorable for a human." He said, snuffling Meredith's hair with his nose and smiling when the little girl sneezed because his whiskers had tickled her nose.

 

Groot reached out to take the baby in his own arms, his branches forming into the shape of a moses basket which he used to rock Meredith back and forth.

 

Peter and Gamora looked at one another and smiled. Peter nodded at his girlfriend to go ahead and Gamora turned her gaze to Groot and Rocket. 

 

"We would be honoured if you two boys would consent to be Meredith's godparents." She said, her hands folded elegantly in her lap.

 

Rocket grinned and tried to hide his tears by yelling, "Oh crap, I got some dust in my eye." 

 

Meanwhile Groot's smile remained firmly in place but a small pink flower grew from his hand which he lifted and tucked behind baby Meredith's ear. "We are Groot." He crooned, rocking Meredith in his arms as he looked around the room at each of his friends.

 

Peter felt overwhelmed. He was surrounded by his family and he was now a father to a beautiful baby girl. This feeling of belonging to a family and the love he felt for them was so alien to him, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long, not since his mom died. But as Gamora reached out and grasped his hand, he realised that he was quickly getting hooked on this feeling.

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from watching GOTG for the second time and I was in some serious need of family feels among the gang with a beautiful little green child of Gamora and Peter's but alas I could find none so I had to write it myself! 
> 
> The first piece of fluff I have ever written so sorry if it sucks!
> 
> n.b. I am aware that in the comics Drax' daughter is called Heather but this is a movie!verse fic so I used the name given in the film.


End file.
